Sam- Under the dinner table
by randomfandoms221b
Summary: Valkyrie (just a random name) sits next to Sam at the dinner table. He's all hands, and Cas sees. SMUT


[Valkyrie and the boys had been hunting together for over two week now- Valkyrie had been hunting her whole life and Valkyrie met the boys in the recently burnt (not recently, but lets pretend) Roadhouse. She'd been sleeping on the sofa of the boy's motel rooms and had gotten pretty close to both of them, but she had a bit of a _thing _for Sam, but both had a secret _thing_ for her. Yesterday the boys had showed her their cute little cabin- three bed rooms, one bath room and one kitchen/living room, all proof. She are still getting used to it, so she decided to leave the boys alone and sort out her room and do a bit of washing to say thank you]

The boys were walking along the gravel path with a spring in both their steps- their hunt had gone surprisingly well, twenty-nine vampires in a nest and they had slain each one, which they were proud of. Valkyrie was in the hall with a basket of washing from Dean's room, wearing nothing but a small jumper which just covered her panties when the boys walked through the front door, she was bending over to pick up a pile of clothed which had fallen out of the green basket, the boys stood behind her.

"Wow, she's wearing a thong" Dean whispered to Sam, both boys were staring at her behind when she stood up and turned and her headphones fell.

"Bloody hell, you gave me a scare" Valkyrie gasped, going red and pulling up her low jumper as some of her breast was showing. "I didn't expect you back for ages!" She said, still flushed.

"Well, it was a damn good hunt." The boys said in unison, hands drifting to their crotches, attempting to hide their bulge.

"Well, I… better put these in the wash" Valkyrie said, indicating at the basket she was holding.

"It's fine, I'll do it" Dean said, the most masculine voice he could muster, taking the basket from her arms and taking it to the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence- Valkyrie in just a lacy bra and thin jumper which came to the top of her thighs and showed off her the top of her breasts and Sam standing still, not daring to move in case, one, she saw that he had a boner, or two, he moaned.

"I'll go and get some proper clothes on" Valkyrie said, braking the awkward silence.

"Oh, no, not on my accord" Sam said quickly, Valkyrie gave him a weird look and noticed the way he held himself.

"_Oh?"_ Valkyrie said smirking, striding over to Sam and pulling his hand away from his crotch, Sam squeaked quietly. Valkyrie look into Sam's blue eyes- tinted with green, but there wasn't only colour in his eyes, there was desire, and as Sam looked down on the dark haired woman, he realised, she too had a strong desire buried inside her.

Sam grabbed Valkyrie by the waist and leaned in to kiss her rosy lips, the kiss was loving and soon his tongue slid into her mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Valkyrie's back slowly went further back and Sam followed, Valkyrie's fingers racing madly through his hair.

"I know I've only known you two weeks, but I… I think I love you" Sam said, braking the kiss.

"Well, It's crazy, but I think I love you too" Valkyrie said looking into Sam's eyes and leaning up for another quick kiss.

"DINNER!" Dean called from the kitchen. Val and Sam walked in, both slightly flustered. On the table was a platter of Dean's delicious burgers.

"Yummy, my favourite" Valkyrie said seating herself, opposite from Dean, Sam swiftly taking the seat next to her. The trio sat down biting into the burger, speaking small talk when Cas suddenly appeared in the seat next to Dean.

"I heard that you made burgers, that's why I came, they are my favourite" Castiel said biting into a burger. The talk went to Cas who had been researching why the were wolves were coming out early, when out of no where, Sam's hand ran up Val's thigh. Val put her burger and looked at Sam with fierce eyes. He ran his hand further up her thigh, she bit into the burger- trying to stifle her moan. Sam drank with his free hand and with his left hand slipped his hand into Valkyrie's moist panties. She coughed to cover up her groan, Sam rubbed her clit in a circular motion. The silence round the table was annoying so Val tried to speak to stop herself groaning or moaning.

"So, tell me about the hunt" Valkyrie asked Dean, a bit higher than usual.

"It went well, he killed…" Dean carried on talking about their hunt when Sam leaned over to grab Valkyrie's plate and slipped a finger in whilst doing so. Val squeaked.

"You okay, Val?" Dean asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, you look tense" Sam smirked to Val whilst slowly pulling his fingers in and out, rubbing her clit whilst doing so.

"Yeah,_ you_ would know" Val said, purring the 'you'

Dean looked suspiciously between them. Sam still fingered her under the table adding another finger. Sweat dripped from Valkyrie's forehead. She drank from her cup hands trembling. Cas got to his feet to put his plate in the sink. Neither Sam nor Valkyrie realised until Castiel asked-

"Sam, why have you got your fingers inside Valkyrie?"

Dean looked up from his chips, Sam pulled his fingers away quickly- not sure what to do with the cum covered fingers. Valkyrie blushed fiercely.

"Ask him!" Val shouting, adjusting her panties awkwardly and running back to her room.

From the kitchen, Dean laughed and Sam rushed towards Valkyrie's bedroom. He knocked lightly and pushed at the door before Valkyrie could say 'piss off'.

"What do _you _want?" Valkyrie grumbled from her bed.

"To finish what I started." Sam said striding towards Val's bed. He towered over her, eyes filled with lust. He crawled over her and kissed her fiercely. He pulled her jumped over her head in one swift movement and unhooked her bra and threw both of them over his head. Valkyrie growled before climbing on top and grabbed a knife from her bed side table. Sam looked up almost worried but all Valkyrie did was cut away his shirt and top. His tanned and buffed body stared up at her, she felt herself drip into her panties. Sam pushed her aside and stood up and unbuckled his belt and yanked down his trousers. His erection pushing at the pants, wanting to be freed. Valkyrie sat up and hooked her pale fingers into Sam's boxers and pulled them down, out sprung a throbbing, tanned and absolutely massive cock. Valkyrie's mouth opened in both shock and horror 'this is going to brake me' she thought to herself. Sam pulled her up by her shoulders and dropped her panties. He pushed her roughly to the bed, kissing her neck, sucking passionately leaving large love bites. His fingers caressed her entrance. Her hands stroking his member- they both teased each other until Sam pushed her hand away and delved his large member into her. Valkyrie yelled so loud, she knew that Castiel and Dean would hear, but she didn't care, He moved in and out, gently at first but he started to move harder. She screamed his name. She gripped at her sheets and came. She was exhausted but Sam hadn't came and was still pumping harder and hared. She yelled his name again and again. Finally he came inside of her, the fluids spilling from inside her. He collapsed to the side of her. They kissed and hugged.

"Stay" Valkyrie whispered.

"Of course" Sam replied, they both fell asleep.

The next morning Valkyrie woke and found there was no Sam. She got up, she winced.

'bloody hell, I won't be able to walk straight today' she thought to herself but still dragged herself up wincing and dressed into a pair of underwear and a bigger jumper that the one she wore yesterday. She limped to the kitchen and saw Dean on the sofa with Castiel and Sam by the stove making pancakes.

"Morning beautiful" Sam said cheerfully

"Arg, morning" Valkyrie replied wincing.

"You okay?" Dean smirked from the sofa.

"Piss off" She replied seating herself next to Cas who eyed you up.

"Are you and Sam going to be a thing?" He asked Valkyrie. "Because if you are, please warn me before you do anything because you were very loud and I couldn't hear the telly" Cas finished. Dean chuckled and Valkyrie's cheeks flushed.

"I'm going for a shower" She said wincing and leaving for a cold shower.


End file.
